Christmas at the Tower
by FrivolousFlare
Summary: It's almost Christmas at Titans Tower. The Titans are planning to have a quiet Christmas, but an uninvited guest has other plans...


**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Yes, I'm actually uploading something. 0.0 Weird, I know. Now, I'm sorry I'm a fail at updating, and I'm sort of hoping I'm not going to be killed horribly by everyone, asking where I've been. But I've been…ahem…busy. I was going NaNoWriMo (Writing a novel in a month, ugh) and I've just had exam week which was…actually alright. **

**And so, I'm proud to say, enjoy Flare's Christmas Special: 2010! **

"_Do they know it's Christmas time at ALL?"_ Flare sang loudly, bursting into the room. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"My ears…" Beast Boy moaned, clutching his ears. "Do me a favour, Flare, and stop singing."

"Hey!" Flare pouted. "Not funny! Anyway, as you know it's almost Christmas…"

"Well…I guess…" Beast Boy said quietly, only just starting to wonder how Flare had gotten into the tower in the first place.

"So…I wanna do a big CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!"

"Ooh! Christmas! Is there gonna be cookies? And crackers? And presents? And cookies?"

"…Yeah, I guess. Anyway, to make this successful I need all of the Titans working together! ...where are the other Titans?"

"Um, hiding from you?" Beast Boy guessed. Flare, however, merely glared at him.

"Don't be ridiculous! Who would want to hide from me?"

Suddenly, there was a noise from a nearby cupboard, followed by mumbling. Flare frowned and walked over. "Hello? Someone in there?" When no one replied, she pulled the door open, causing Robin to tumble out into the open. "Oh, hi Robin! What are you doing in the biscuit cupboard?"

"…um…looking...for biscuits…."

"Hmm…" Flare arched an eyebrow. "…Eh, fair enough. Anyway, did you hear what I said? About the whole Christmas thing?"

"Unfortunately…" he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Uh, yeah! I heard! Sounds…great…"

"Excellent! Now, I want you to go and find every single Christmas decoration you have in the tower! Go!" She gave him a light push, sending him flying out the room. "Now, Beast Boy, you are getting the tree!"

"What's wrong with that tree?" He pointed at the large and frightfully plain tree in the corner of the room.

"Hmm, not big enough. I need a massive one. Now, you know the farm down the road?" He nodded. "Do you know if they've sold that large Christmas tree?"

"You mean the one as big as the T-Sub?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, my buck!"

Beast Boy blinked in confusion. "Uhh…I think it's still there…"

"It is? Go and buy it!" Flare exclaimed.

"What?" he yelped in surprise.

"No, no! Go and buy it! Tell 'em to bring it back here, that I may tell them where to put it! Go, and I'll give you a…a candy cane. Come back in ten minutes, and I'll give you…three candy canes!"

Beast Boy did not need telling twice and quickly hurried off, though possibly more from eagerness to get away from Flare than to buy a tree. She then looked around and frowned, wondering where the heck the other Titans were. As fate would have it, Starfire chose that moment to walk in.

"Flare! How glorious to view you once more!"

"Uh…yeah…Anyway. Star! Guess what!"

"You are the pregnant?"

Flare froze and twitched. "Uhhhhhhhh, no. Actually I'm in the middle of planning a Christmas Special for all of my reade-I mean for all of my Titan friends!" She plastered a wide grin on her face.

"That is a wondrous idea!" Starfire enthused.

"So, I was a-wondering if you'd like to help me with the invitations! Come! First we write the guest list!" Flare dragged the alien to a table littered in pieces of paper. Within five minutes, five sheets of double-sided A4 paper were filled with names.

"There is also my childhood Blorthak, Drenthine!" Starfire exclaimed, scribbling down the name after snatching yet another pencil from Flare, who was watching the ever growing pile of broken and used up pencils.

"Uh-huh…are all of your guests gonna be Tamaranean?"

"Of course not! I have many I must invite whom are from a diverse range of cultures!"

"Uh-huh…you planning on bringing any people along? You know, from earth?"

"Flare," said Robin, walking into the room whilst dragging a couple of boxes of Christmas decorations. "Found the decorations."

"Ooh! Really? Where are they?" Flare leapt out of her seat with excitement, slipping up as she landed on the floor. However, she quickly scrambled back to her feet and looked around.

"There." Robin nodded his head at the three boxes. Flare looked at them blankly.

"Um, where's the rest?"

"That's all we have," said Robin. "We try not to go over-board with our decorating."

"So I could see…" Flare said shortly, glancing around the large room. She then knelt down and began to root through the boxes, murmuring under her breath as she peered at baubles and brightly coloured tinsel. "Nope, this is not enough. This is nowhere _near _enough! Robin, this is a disgrace!"

"Hey, we're a team of super-heroes! Not decoration storage!" Robin cried, his hands fisting.

"You don't even have sparkly icicle lighty-uppy things! How can we decorate the tower without any sparkly icicle lighty-uppy things!"

"Sparkly icicle lighty-uppy things…?"

"GO! Go out and get some! Actually, we need more of everything. GO OUT AND BUY AS MANY DECORATIONS AS YOU CAN CARRY!" Flare leapt back into a standing position. She stood on the tips of her toes, the top of her head only just reaching his nose. "NOW!" She grabbed his arms, dragged him over to the window, and pushed him out. He fell with an ear-splitting scream, but Flare took no notice and instead grinned at Cyborg as he rushed into the room.

"YO! What was that?"

"What was what?" Flare asked innocently. Cyborg frowned.

"Ah man, you!"

"Yes, me! Anyway, Mr. Cyborg, I need you."

"…Mr…?"

"Hmm, strange…I thought you'd open up…"

Cyborg stared at her blankly. "…wha-?"

"Anyway, that doesn't matter. Cyborg, I have a very important responsibility for you!"

The man didn't say anything, and instead looked at Starfire as she flew back in through the window, having thrown herself out of it to stop the falling Robin smash into the rocks below.

"Come on, pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase!" Flare jumped in front of him, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout. "Please? Please? Please?"

"What do you want me to do?" Cyborg asked suspiciously. Flare beamed and pulled a box out of nowhere.

"This box contains all of the Christmas lights you'll need to make this tower look…amazing! Go, and set it up in a flashy, yet artistic, manner!" She tossed him the box and pushed him out of the room. Cyborg sat down in the hallway and pulled the lid open and peered inside. Nothing but darkness.

"What? There's nothing in here!"

"Yes there is!" Flare called through the door, having heard his exclamation of confusion. "Just reach inside!"

Cyborg frowned but stuck his hand into the box. His fingers curled around a cool tangle of wire. He tugged and soon found himself dragging out a long line of lights, too bulky to fit inside the box. "What? But, how is this possible?" he asked, reaching inside again and finding more lights, from elaborate lanterns to simple fairy-lights. Inside were also light-up Santa's and Reindeer and other Christmassy shapes, and he could still feel more inside. Bubbling with excitement, he stuffed everything back inside and ran outside to start decorating the tower.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robin was in the T-car, without Cyborg's permission but hey? He's leader, he does what he wants. Besides, he realised that the amount of stuff Flare wanted would in now way fit on his R-cycle. He drove down the road painfully slowly due to a large traffic jam, caused most likely by a rush of Christmas shoppers. He sighed and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, bored.

* * *

"Hmm, there's something missing…" Flare murmured to herself, standing up as she left Starfire to write out countless invitations. She looked around the room until her eyes came to rest on the Christmas tree. It was tastefully decorated with red and gold baubles and tinsel and complete with a golden star. However, to Flare it was plain and boring. Where was the jazz and pizzazz? It was also painfully small. Well, small compared to the area it was in. She was thinking big. _BIG_ big! Where was Beast Boy?

Just then, Beast Boy burst into the room. "I GOT THE TREE!" he yelled. "But it's outside 'cause we can't fit it through the door."

"Ahh! Excellent! Bring it in!" Flare exclaimed. Beast Boy frowned.

"I just said we couldn't fit it through the door…"

"Oh…right…uhh…cut it up and then put it back together again with glue?" she suggested. "…Actually, nah. That's dumb. Does Cyborg have some sort of shrink ray we can borrow?"

"Heck yeah!" Beast Boy nodded enthusiastically. "I'll go get it!"

"Yes, you do that!" Flare replied. "I shall sit here and wait for you to bring it up." She then sat herself down on the floor and waited, staring blankly at the wall. Beast Boy shrugged and rushed off to Cyborg's room, seconds before Raven arrived.

"Great, you again," she commented dryly, her eyes trained on Flare. "What is it now?"

"Planning a Christmas Party," she answered, still watching the wall. "You want to help?"

"No…but I can sense that I don't have much of a choice," Raven said monotonously. Flare smiled. "Great…"

"Now! I have an important job for you!" Flare grinned, getting up and running over to her. "You are going to bake…a giant gingerbread house!" She pressed a button she pulled out of her pocket, causing the lights to start flashing dramatically. Raven arched an eyebrow.

"I don't do cooking."

"Too bad, you don't have a choice," Flare said, pushing her into the kitchen area. "Get to work, slave!" Suddenly, a black energy swallowed her up and tossed her into a wall. She yelped and tumbled to the floor with a thud. "Ow…Come on, Raven! Please!"

"No."

"If you don't then I'll…I'll…" she paused, unable to think up a proper threat. "I'll boil you with your own pudding and bury you with a stake of holly in your heart!"

"Dickens, nice."

"Aww, come on! If you do then…I'll…I'll…give you a candy cane?"

"Hooray, a brightly colour stick of tooth decay and cavities." Raven's voice dripped sarcasm.

"Come on, it's Christmas! I'll…I'll give you a gift! What do you want? Beast Boy?"

"No."

"…Cyborg?"

"No."

"…Please don't say you want Robin…"

Raven slapped her palm into her face. "No."

"Oh, phew. Um…well, what do you want? Chocolate? A book? A freaky mask?"

"You know what I really want?"

"No! Obviously." Flare rolled her eyes.

"For you to leave me _alone!"_

"…You are such a Scrooge!" Flare cried. "Would you so soon put out, with worldly hands, the light I give?"

Raven gave a growl-like sigh. "Fine."

"YAY!" Flare's grin widened dramatically as the girl threw her arms around Raven in a hug. "You're my new favourite…"

"Uh-huh…get off."

"Aww, you're no fun." She pouted again but stepped away from Raven. "Anyway, all of the ingredients should be there…if not I'll phone Robin and tell him to pick some up. Also, there's a recipe for the gingerbread, and how to make it into a house. Good luck. Now…cook!"

Leaving Raven to attempt to bake a gingerbread house, Flare sat down on the sofa and flicked the TV on to watch corny Christmas specials. A few minutes later, Beast Boy returned with a blue and silver gun and a very small tree. "Ahh, you have returned. Uhh…hmm, where to put the tree…"

"Well, I guess we could put it where the old one was…" Beast Boy said, his eyes wandering to the first tree. "What are we gonna do with that one?"

"…Put it in the bathroom?"

"Huh?"

"What? People still need festive cheer, even when they're doing a number in the loo."

"DUDE!"

Flare cackled and got up. She walked over to the tree and poked it…for no particular reason. "Hmm…this needs to be disposed of…Let's give it to starving orphans!"

"…What are they gonna do with a tree?"

"…Eat it?"

* * *

Robin had, at last, arrived at the store and, grabbing a trolley, started wheeling around; down aisles and around product displays. The shop was fully decorated with sparkly stars and inflatable snowman, advertising their Christmassy stock available. It was packed, with people walking around after trolleys, taking things off of shelves, reading labels and wrestling with screaming children. He sighed. It was all so normal. He eventually pushed his trolley down an aisle full of colour and sparkles. Robin began throwing random boxes of baubles and other decorations into the trolley.

* * *

Starfire's table was now home to several piles and stacks of green, red and white envelopes. On the floor next to her were a truckload of cards and a mountain of broken empty pens. Flare suddenly appeared out of nowhere and peered over her shoulder. "Hmm, good progress. How many more do you need to write?"

"Um…many…"

"Ahh, excellent! Yes, carry on, good work!" She patted Starfire's head and walked off to check on Cyborg.

"_When random strangers start singing outside your door…IT'S CHRISTMAS! When you're stuck in long queues at the store…IT'S CHRISTMAS!" _the metal man was singing to himself whilst he worked.

"Hey, Cyborg, nice song…" Flare commented dryly, walking up behind him. "Hmm…it's not very…flashy, is it?"

Cyborg frowned then looked up at his work. "That's because it's not on."

"Oh…yeah…I knew that…heheh…carry on!" With a false grin she began backing away, but a second later zipped up beside him, ogling a button. "Ooh! What does this button doooo?"

"NO! DON'T PRESS THAT BUTTON!" Cyborg yelled. But it was too late; Flare had pushed the button. Immediately, the light-up Santa next to her lit up brightly. Flare smiled as she looked at it.

"So pretty…" she said dreamily when, all of a sudden, the Santa turned its head and looked at her with blue light-bulb-eyes. Its wiry mouth tilted into an evil grin with light-up fangs. The black boots began to move, as if to march toward her, its arms outstretched. "Um…is it me or is that Santa trying to eat me…"

"RUN!" Cyborg yelled. Flare didn't need telling twice and quickly bolted out of the room, leaving Cyborg to wrestle the Santa who was slowly trying to follow her.

Flare then made her way over to the giant tree, only to find it was still rather small. "Uhh…Beast Boy…isn't that tree a little…small?"

"I can't get it big again!" he complained. "There's no reverse switch!"

"Why didn't you say so before!" Flare yelped, her arms going like windmills.

He chuckled sheepishly. "Heh…probably…"

She sighed and shook her head, her face in her hand. "You stupid…"

"I'm not stupid!"

"Yes you are!"

"You are, Beast Boy, accept it," Raven drawled from the kitchen area, covered in flour. Flare fixated Beast Boy with a glare then ran over to check on Raven.

"So, how'z it going? Ooh! Gingerbread! Can I taste?" She grinned and stuck her finger in the bowl of gingerbread-dough.

"I hope you've washed your hands," Raven said. Flare froze halfway through sucking the dough off of her finger.

"Uhh…"

"Nice."

* * *

Robin…was still in the store, hunting the shelves for 'sparkly icicle lighty-uppy things'. Unable to find any, he started walking to the checkout when he saw someone wheeling next to him holding aloft a bright yellow box with triumph. On the box, in red and green writing, it read 'Sparkly Icicle Lighty-Uppy Things! Now even sparklier, Lighty-Uppy-ier and iciclier than before!'

Robin blinked and, arching an eyebrow at the title, tapped the person on the shoulder. The man turned.

"Hey! You're Robin!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, where did you get those…icicle things?" he asked hurriedly.

"This? Down Aisle 17. But don't get your hopes up, this is the last box."

"I NEED THAT BOX!"

"No can do, kid. This box is mine." He smirked and started walking again. Robin twitched.

"You don't understand! I need that box! There's this girl-"

"Oh, it's about a girl, is it?" The man grinned impishly, looking back.

"NOT IN THAT WAY! This girl, you don't understand, SHE'S CRAZY! She's gonna KILL me if I don't get those icicle things!"

"Well, in that case…we shall fight for it," the man decided.

Robin frowned. "Hey, I'm not gonna f-" he started to say but he was interrupted.

"A fight…of _dance_!" Suddenly, the man pulled off his jumper and trousers, revealing a blue leotard underneath. Robin stared with wide eyes. What had he gotten himself into?"

* * *

A little later, Starfire was still writing cards at her desk. Beast Boy was rooting around Cyborg's room for a grow-ray of some sort. Cyborg was still putting together a complicated display of lights; the evil Santa thing had been stuffed rather unceremoniously in the bin. Raven was taking a breather, the gingerbread sheets in the oven. She walked over to the sink to wash the flour off her face and looked over at the pile of sweeties and sugary things Flare had given her to decorate the cake.

Finally, the oven began beeping and Raven quickly walked over to take it out. However, when she opened the door, she was quite surprised to find not just gingerbread in the oven…

"…I'm not going to even _ask_ how you got in there."

"That's good, 'cause I don't know," Flare replied, climbing out of the oven. "Man, it's cramped in there…"

"Mmhmm." Armed with oven mittens, Raven pulled the trays of gingerbread sheets out of the oven and placed them on a cooling rack.

"Yeah…so…I'll just leave you to…uhh…get on…" Flare grinned widely then danced out of the kitchen. However, being so caught up in her, ahem, 'amazing' dancing, she wasn't looking where she was going and tripped over the titchy tree. "AH! TREE!"

"I FOUND IT! I FOUND THE GROW-RAY!" Beast Boy bellowed, running into the room carrying a role of blueprints.

"Excellent!...Where is it?"

"HERE!" He thrust the blueprints into Flare's face. Snatched them from him and read them over, her eyes scanning the complicated diagrams and labels.

"Hmm…this would be incredibly useful…if I knew what the heck half of this meant…but I don't…so it's not. Right, build it." She tossed the blueprints back at him carelessly and began walking off. However, Beast Boy ran after her.

"Dude! I can't read this! It's confusing and makes my brain hurt!" he complained.

"Well…get Starfire to! She's good at this stuff!"

"She's busy writing cards and won't let anybody in her room," he grumbled. Flare sighed.

"Well, get Cyborg to!"

"No way! If he finds out I was in his room…he'll never let me in his room again!"

"He doesn't let you in there, anyway," Raven called flatly from the kitchen.

"Well…he'll start reinforcing that!"

"Sure…oh…well…do something! Oh, fine, I'll get Cyborg to build it. Gimme that." Grumbling, she snatched the blueprints off of him again and marched off. "CYBORG! CYBORG!" When she was met with only silence, she carried on marching her yelled, even louder, "_**CYYYYYYBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORG!"**_

"Yo! Jeez, what do you want?" Cyborg asked, suddenly appearing around the corner.

"Can you make this, please? We need it…"

"…Hey! This is from my room!" Cyborg boomed when he saw the blueprints Flare was handing him. "What were you doing in my room?"

"I wasn't anywhere near your room! That was Beast Boy…"

"I thought I told him to stay outta my room!" he yelped.

"Well, obviously he didn't listen," Flare said, deciding to leave out the part about her telling Beast Boy to go into Cyborg's room and root around for shrink and grow rays. "So, can you build it?"

"But I'm doing the lights! It's going to be awesome!"

"But I need this grow ray!"

"Why?"

"Because…" Flare took a deep breath then began to explain what had happened very quickly, "I told Beast Boy to go and get this massive tree 'cause the one you had was titchy and I didn't like it, so he did that but then it turned out he tree was so awesomely huge and stuff, that it wouldn't fit through the door so I told Beast Boy to-I mean he went and found this shrink-ray lying around and shrunk the tree with the shrink-ray so we could get it inside, but we didn't know how to make it big again an so we were stuck and so he went, on his own accord, to your room to find a grow-ray but all he could find were the blueprints but I couldn't make it because I don't know anything about stuff, and neither could Beast Boy for the same reason and he was all like 'Starfire can't 'cause she's awkward and anti-social and junk' and Raven can't 'cause she's baking and Robin can't 'cause he's at the shops and so you're our only hope!"

With her face bright blue from not breathing, which had resulted in a build up of carbon dioxide in her body, Flare fainted. Cyborg watched the whole thing with a blank expression on her face. "Okay…"

"Anyway, can ya build it? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please?" Flare simpered, jumping up again. "Please?"

"Ahh, fine, give me those." Grumbling under his breath, Cyborg took the blue prints off her and marched down to his room to build it. Flare grinned triumphantly and walked back to the common room, wondering how Robin was getting along.

* * *

"For the last time, I'm not dancing for those icicles," Robin said bluntly, glaring at the leotard-clad man who was twirling around in the aisle, doing all sorts of silly looking dance moves, ranging from ballet to hip-hop.

"But you must! You want these for your lady fair, do you not?"

"For the last time. She is not my 'Lady Fair', she is just some annoying person who is going to kill me painfully if I do not get those icicles," Robin said through gritted teeth. When the man continued to dance like the loon he was, he sighed and shook his head. "Whatever, I'll try somewhere else."

"Whimp!" the man called after him. Robin twitched but ignored it and stormed toward the checkout. However, when he got there, he found that, with a jolt of horror, every single till was serving a rather long, daunting queue. He moaned and put his head in his hands.

* * *

An hour later, the grow-ray was built and Cyborg had been pushed back into the corridor to carry on with his lights. Raven was adding the finishing touches to her gingerbread house. Starfire was three quarters of the way through her invitation cards. Beast Boy was playing around with the grow-ray whilst trying to work out how to use it. Flare was pacing.

"Where is he? Ah, that idiot. Why is he not here?"

"Who's an idiot?" Beast Boy asked, squinting at the tiny tree as he aimed the ray.

"You," Raven replied pointedly.

"Beast Boy's not an idiot," Flare defended. "He's just…dim. Anyway, Robin's an idiot. He's been at the shops for AGES now!"

"Well, maybe it's the last minute Christmas rush?" Beast Boy suggested. Flare pouted.

"I want to know where he is! Give me your communicator thingy mabob!"

"What? No way, dude!" he cried in reply.

"Give me the darned communicator!" Flare yelled, throwing herself at the green boy.

As Starfire was passing the door to the common room, in the search for more pens, she jumped and flinched when she heard noises coming from the room; noises that included howls of pain, cries of anger, and lots of punching. She frowned in worry and peered into the room, watching Flare wrestle…with a goat! No, not really a goat, but a cushion.

"DIE! Stupid cushion!" she yelled. Beast Boy and Raven were watching with confused expressions.

"I swear she started off attacking me…" the boy said.

"Please, I am confused. Why is Flare berating the cushions?"

"…I don't know…"

* * *

Another hour later, Starfire had finished writing her invitation cards. Cyborg had finished his lighting display, and now sat, grinning, on the sofa. Beast Boy had finally managed to work the gun and was staring up at the huge tree that filled the living room with awe. Raven was having a shower, trying to get all of the cooking ingredients out of her hair. Flare was pacing…again.

"Hey…Cyborg…" she suddenly said, looking at the metal man. "Can you…show me the lighting display? I wish to see it…"

Cyborg grinned and nodded. "Sure!"

The three titans and the non-titan followed Cyborg outside the tower and faced the giant T. Cyborg flicked a switch and…nothing happened. He frowned and flicked the switch several more times. But still nothing happened. "What the-? But…why isn't it working?"

"I dunno, you're the electrical genius! Why isn't it working?"

"There must be a dead bulb!"

"So…we change it? Easy!"

"It's not that simple…we need to know which one it is," Cyborg said. Flare's eyes went wide as she stared at the lights, all those bulbs, any one of them could be dead.

"Ahh…"

* * *

Robin was driving down the road, looking out for any shop that looked like it would sell 'Sparkly icicle lighty-uppy things'. Unfortunately, it seemed no where did. And then he spotted it. Like a beacon glowing in the night…the 'Sparkly Icicle Lighty-Uppy Thing' shop! He smirked and pulled over before running into the shop. He slammed his hands on the counter and said, "I need a box of Sparkly Icicle Lighty-Uppy things!"

"Sorry," said the spotty teenager behind the counter. "Sold out."

"Sold out? How can you be sold out! You're the Sparkly Icicle Lighty-Uppy thing shop!"

"Eh," the teen shrugged. "We just have. And we're closing in three…two…one…"

Robin growled and stomped off, majorly annoyed now. There was nothing to do but return to the tower, empty handed of Sparkly Icicle Lighty-Uppy things.

When he returned to the tower, there was a fire blazing in the fire-place, which he could've sworn wasn't there before, and the other Titans were gathered around it. Starfire was happily showing a rather tired-looking Flare the large pile of invitation cards, all in piles depending on planet they were to be delivered to. Robin sighed and stomped into the room, dragging the many boxes of decorations with him.

Flare leapt up and ran toward him, a huge grin plastered on her face. "Huzzah! Let me see…" She began to sift through the decorations, nodding and murmuring things to herself as she did so. When she got to the last box, she frowned and looked up at him. "Hey…there are no Sparkly Icicle Lighty-Uppy things!"

"Well, there weren't any. Everywhere had run out!" Robin replied, shrugging slightly. "Sorry."

"But! This is a disaster! What are we going to do?" she cried, walking around, waving her arms. Beast Boy began to imitate her from behind. Starfire suddenly leapt up and flew out of the room, causing Beast Boy to stumble backwards in surprise and accidentally kick a few piles of letters into the fire. Flare turned, her eyes going wide. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled, leaping forward to save the letters. She stuck her hands into the flames but drew them back again quickly. "YOWCH! Fire hot! Fire hot!"

"Duh…" Robin rolled his eyes.

When Starfire returned, the rest of them gave her huge smiles and stood in front of the remaining letters, trying to look innocent. In her hands she was carrying a box of Sparkly Icicle Lighty-Uppy things.

"Are those…Sparkly Icicle Lighty-Uppy things?" Flare asked in wonder, her eyes going all large and sparkly.

"Obviously…" Robin muttered curtly.

"Indeed. They were given to me."

"Any you decided to give me these now? Rather than before I threw Robin out of the window?" Flare's eyebrow shot up in questioning, ignoring Robin's glares.

"I had forgotten…"

She sighed and shook her head. "Well, doesn't matter now. Come, we must…decorate!" With a grin, she began throwing boxes and decorations to the Titans, barking out orders of where to put things, and all that jazz. After half an hour of flying around, throwing baubles on the tree, putting ornaments on the sideboard and greenery on the mantelpiece, they were done.

Flare sighed happily as she looked around the room. It was…fantastic! She couldn't believe what an amazing job they'd done on it. It was just that awesome. "…Ooh! Invites! We must send them!" She ran to the window and threw it open then, as loud as she could, yelled, "OI! OWLS! GET YOUR FEATHERY BUTTS IN HERE NOW!"

The Titans exchanged confused looks as she yelled at thin air. A few minutes later, when her throat had grown tired of solid shouting, she walked back, defeated. "Oh dear…this'll be a failed party if we don't get any guests…"

"Hey, why don't you mail them?" Beast Boy suggested.

"That's too slow," Flare said, shaking her head. "We need something quicker!"

"First class?"

"What do you think I'm made of? Money?" Flare cried.

"…Um…"

"I KNOW! I SHALL FAX THEM! Genius…" And with that she ran out of the room, her maniacal laughter echoing after her.

* * *

Twas the next day, and the Titans were in their rooms, getting ready for the party. Starfire had gone all out, buying a nice dress and new shoes. Robin was grudgingly wearing a suit, as was Beast Boy and Cyborg. Flare had actually bought a dress for Raven, and was banging on the girl's door.

"JUST PUT IT ON!"

"I don't do dresses."

"YOU WEAR A FLIPPIN' LEOTARD! A DRESS CAN'T BE ANY WORSE!"

"Yes it can."

Finally, after a long time – a very long time – Flare had managed to, ahem, persuade her to wear the dress, and was now grinning as she picked up the phone. She typed in a number she knew off by heart and waited for only a second. "Hello? Ah, yes, Random Delivering Company of Awesomeness? Tis me, Flare. Yes, yes thank you. Now, I would like some supplies for a Christmas party. You know, hats, food, snacks, drinks, tables, the lot. Everything for a super duper cheesy, corny, fluffy Christmas party! Can you do that? Deliver to Titans Tower? Address? I dunno. What do you mean you can't deliver to it without the address? IT'S A FLIPPIN' TOWER SHAPED LIKE A T ON A ROCK! IT'S NOT THAT HARD TO MISS! Thank you. Yes, I have taken my medication. Okay, good bye!"

She smirked a wide, evil smirk. Oh yes, everything was going according to plan.

* * *

When six o' clock came, guests began pouring in. Most of them were Titans, from Titans East to Kole and Gnarrk to Jericho. All of 'em. As well as a few random people and some small, purple aliens who introduced themselves as 'Dank and Dunka Glanatarvitchhh'.

There were several large boxes in the hallway, which Flare was only half way through unwrapping. Starfire and Robin were rushing back and forth, filling up bowls with crisps and snacks whilst Beast Boy and Cyborg were mixing together an array of drinks and such. Dank and Dunka Glanatarvitchhh, however, refused to touch any earth food and instead ate green slug like things and drank from purple flasks.

Flare smirked as she finally got to the last box. Everything was going perfectly. People were talking…chatting…laughing…admiring her amazing work… It was everything a Christmas party should be. But there were a few things missing…the corn, the cheese and the fluff.

Finally managing to open the last boxes, Flare peered in. Her eyes went rather wide as she stared down at the jumble of corn, cheese and fluff in the box. Then she laughed. She laughed a long, loud, insane laugh that echoed through the night along with the noises of the Titan's Christmas party.

* * *

**If you're still reading, then well done; you have courage, my friend. This was a bit odd, wasn't it? Very random…one of my randomest yet, possibly. And yes, before you say so, that did suck pretty badly...**

** Now, update on my present…um…whereabouts in stories. I have written a chapter of Cinderella, and started the chapter after as well, but it needs some tweaking, still. I've started the next chapter of JCH, tis very odd, and I've started planning other stuff. I have not abandoned you, loyal readers, not yet. **

**Now, I think a few disclaimers are in order:**

**I do NOT own Teen Titans.**

**Neither do I own A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens, or any quotes from it used in this story. **

**I don't own Harry Potter, or the Owl Post. **

**I do not own Feed The Word by Band Aid.**

**I don't own any other film or book that I've nabbed quotes from but can't think of at the moment.**

**However, I DO own Sparkly Icicle Lighty-Uppy Things!**

**And I DO own the words to this song!**

_**When random strangers start singing outside your door…IT'S CHRISTMAS! When you're stuck in long queues at the store…IT'S CHRISTMAS!**_

**But not the tune, that's Teen Titans. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this random thing! I am now off to bed 'cause I'm tired and I've got to get up at three in the morning tomorrow…ugh. Review please! 'Cause if you don't then you're nothing but a Bah Humbug! :P (Anyone not reviewing should be boiled with their own pudding and buried with a sprig of holly in their heart!)**

**That only leaves me to say…**

**A Merry Christmas to all! And to all a good night!**


End file.
